Tuesday
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Te alzas en la cama y lo primero que ves es su sonrisa tranquila con un toque de picaresca, que tanto te gusta. - Alegra esa cara Sammy. Basado en el capítulo 3x11


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, aunque ya me gustaría.

Por este capítulo me piqué a la serie. Me hizo reír de la angustia y lo pasé fatal durante todo el episodio porque veía que no iban a salir de allí. De ahí este fic.

Espero que les guste^^

**Tuesday**

"Heat of the moment"

Te alzas en la cama y lo primero que ves es su sonrisa tranquila con un toque de picaresca, que tanto te gusta.

- Alegra esa cara Sammy –te saluda alegremente mientras se ata los cordones de las botas.

Le miras y tu mente sólo es capaz de pensar en una cosa, que "hoy no va a ser el Martes en el que muera tu hermano".

Y no importan todos los Martes anteriores en los que le has visto morir, ni todo lo que has tenido que aprender, ni ver por culpa de ese bucle infernal en el que estáis metidos, aunque él no lo sepa.

Te levantas y te vistes intentando no mostrar todo lo que sientes en ese instante, mientras él se enjuaga la boca, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante. Le empiezas a explicar que estás en un bucle, que sabes lo que va a pasar, y se lo demuestras repitiendo lo que él va a decir, y contándole todos los secretos de los que habitan el pueblo.

Finalmente él te cree, y te escucha más atentamente y te dice como muchas otras veces que no va a "palmar", y que vais a salir de ese bucle para cuando anochezca porque no va a morir ese día.

Te lo ha dicho muchas veces, demasiadas para que le sigas creyendo, pero lo haces. Le crees porque no tienes más que su palabra y es lo que te ayuda a seguir día tras día en ese bucle para soportar una vez más su muerte.

Robas, aconsejas, adviertes… haces todo un ritual de cosas con las que evitarás varias de sus muertes, pero no la que se dará al final. Y aunque lo sabes, sigues hacia delante, hacia la duda y la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, de aquello que no podrás prever y que acabará con tu hermano sin que puedas hacer nada… Sigues, sin importar nada, porque así es como debe ser y esa es la única manera de salvarle.

Miras con sospecha a todos lados, y Dean te llama paranoico. Tú sonríes con desesperación al pensar en como estaría él en tu misma situación.

Se acerca el momento.

Se acerca el momento en el que no tendrás controlado todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor porque nunca antes se había llegado esa situación. Te acercas a él y casi le abrazas de manera protectora porque tienes miedo y no quieres verlo morir ni una vez más.

Le escuchas llamarte Sammy y se ríe de ti mientras se remueve, quizás algo incómodo por lo que estás haciendo.

- No quiero perderte esta vez, Dean –murmuras con dolor mal disimulado por culpa del pesar que te causa saber que en breve podrías tenerlo una vez más entre tus brazos moribundo.

Pasan los segundos que te parecen eternos, y él sigue respirando, comentando de vez en cuando lo raro que estás y todo lo que debe haber pasado en los Martes anteriores.

Y durante un instante piensas que lo vas a conseguir, que ya queda poco para medianoche. Crees que vais a salir de ese bucle temporal en el que estáis encerrados. Y te permites suspirar ante semejante pensamiento.

Pero, sin entender cómo, de repente sientes como tu hermana te da un codazo en el estómago y se aprovecha de eso para empujarte lejos de él. Y antes de poder decir nada, de gritar, o si quiera ver por qué lo ha hecho, ya sabes que acaba de morir para salvarte.

El polvo te lo confirma. Las maderas rotas que están a tu lado te hacen reaccionar antes y corres hacia donde está aún Dean.

La zona vieja del edificio se acaba de derrumbar. Mientras le llamas en un vano intento por que continúe consciente, guardas en la memoria ese pequeño detalle para el siguiente martes que vas a vivir en breve.

- Dean, aguanta… Dean –le llamas desesperado.

Sabes que va a morir.

Sabes que has fracasado.

Pero le sigues llamando desesperadamente porque no lo quieres creer otra vez.

- Lo siento Sammy… -consigue decirte a duras pena con voz agónica-, al parecer he vuelto a morir… ya verás como mañana… lo consigues…

Gritas su nombre, lo zarandeas… le quitas los escombros y le abrazas con fuerza sin querer creer que ha vuelto a suceder.

¿Cuántas veces más le vas a ver morir?

¿Cuántas veces más vas a fracasar?

¿Cuántas veces más vas tenerlo entre tus brazos mientras exhala su último suspiro?

Preguntas sin respuesta que te harán enloquecer poco a poco, martes a martes…siempre acompañadas de su muerte sino consigues salir de ese bucle.

Y lloras porque ya no sabes qué más hacer.

Cierras los ojos y simplemente lloras su muerte los pocos segundos que te quedan antes de volver a despertar.

"Heat of the moment"

La canción te vuelve a despertar otro día más en el que le verás morir. Te alzas y le ves sonreírte.

- Alegra esa cara Sammy –te saluda como todos los martes anteriores.

Y sólo eres capaz de pensar en un motivo para alegrarte. Finalmente lo encuentras en la estúpida creencia de que ese martes va a ser distinto y lo vas a salvar. Y callas a esa vocecita que te dice que vas a volver a fallar.

Angustiado por el peso que supone ese maldito día, te levantas y te mentalizas para vivir otro Martes con el firme pensamiento de salvarle, y obvias todas las veces anteriores que has pensado eso mismo y has fallado. Se lo debes.

No puedes perderle, no a él, no a su sonrisa, ni a sus palabras llenas de alegría que te sirven de apoyo para poder aguantar un día más sin derrumbarte.

Y así todo vuelve a empezar; las explicaciones, las advertencias, los robos, los consejos… todo ese ritual para salvar a tu hermano.

Porque vas a salvarle al final, y no importa que el precio a pagar sea tu cordura.

Vais a salir de ese pueblo juntos.

**Fin**

Pues hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y sólo pedirles un review con lo que opinen sobre el fic, si les gusta o no, las críticas siempre son bienvenidas.

Hasta otra!


End file.
